Disaster On Mobius
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: There is a huge disaster on Mobius. Sonic and his friends have to find ways to survive it.


**Disaster On Mobius**

**This is a story first written in January 2009 and rewritten in August 2009.**

_**Would you believe it!? **_**(Michael Rosen Reference) this is going through another rewrite in August 2012! **

Sonic zipped between the trees, under branches and over bushes through the forest of Knothole. How would he get out of trouble this time? He looked over his shoulder to see the large powerful robot which was getting so close, it could have scraped him. By the sound of the maniacal laughter that was coming from the cockpit, Sonic knew that the only person controlling it could be Eggman, the laughter sounding so loud an unnerving as the evil genius grew ever so close to the tired out hero.

Sonic was panting so heavily for he hadn't slept or rested in a long time and was using his last ounce energy. His legs were sore from working so hard, the lactic acid building up inside of him and making his muscles burn but he had to keep running otherwise it would all be over.

_How_ Sonic thought, Eggman hadn't made a robot this fast since Metal Sonic. The troubled hedgehog was almost praying Eggman hadn't made a robot as fast as him again. The troublesome machine was now an inch away from the hedgehog close enough to grab him. Sonic cried out in defeat as the clawed hand closed it's grip over his body.

Sonic's hung in shame, he felt the strong feeling that it was over for him. Then, unexpectedly, dark thick clouds started to form in the blue sky and droplets of water fell from them, it was raining heavily. The hero smirked while looking up to the sky and droplets of water splashed onto his face… and his captor. As Sonic had speculated, Eggman's new creation wasn't water proof, the rain would cause it's demise and set Sonic free.

The now useless robot started to malfunction, freeing the trapped teenager. The two enemy's ran away before they were caught in the explosion. This was the last Sonic hoped he would be see of Eggman all day. A sense of relief filled the exhausted hedgehog, it looked as if he could finally get some rest.

So, Sonic made his way back to Knothole, this was hidden underground because him and his friends were in the resistance against Eggman who was a horrible tyrant that now ruled Mobius. As Sonic was walking back, feeling his heart rate go down and his adrenaline effects subsiding, he noticed it was raining really heavily, so much so, he felt the insides of his shoes getting wet. At first thoughts, Sonic considered getting new shoes because for water to be getting inside them, there must have been holes in them. The puzzled hedgehog looked down and realised that holes were not the reason for his weary feet getting wet, he was submerged in water up to his ankles. The water was falling so heavily it was creating a large puddle that was deep enough for the water to go so deep. It sent shivers down Sonic's spine, he strongly disliked water.

Soon the water was up to Sonic's knees, that was then the awful realisation dawned over him, his skin went pale and he felt as though his life had been drained. Knothole, was underground so it could very easily become flooded! With the his remaining energy, he rushed over to his underground village before it was too late.

When he got inside, water was leaking through the ceiling, falling through nearly as heavily as the rain outside, which was making the water rise on the floor. "QUICK!" Sonic yelled to get everyone's attention, there was no one near the entrance so they all must have been busy. "There's a heavy storm outside so there's going to be a flood!"

All of his friends and other members of the resistance came rushing to the exit in the hurry. Living in underground tunnels they knew the drill whenever there was a storm. What made Sonic feel uneasy was that there was never a story this bad during his life time.

Just in time, Sonic got everyone out of the flooding village, including Tails who was running off to collect his Tornado. Sonic was the last inside the village, the only one left and before he could leave some of the dirt ceiling fell over the exit. Sonic couldn't escape, and he couldn't swim even though the water was rising around him. The roof was all falling. The blue hedgehog began to panic as he was up to his neck in brown muddy water. "HELP!" Sonic cried, the water was so deep, and trying to keep his head above the water, but failing. He accidentally swallowed some of the dirty water during his efforts, it was nauseating.

Soon the blue one was completely submerged in the flood. Eggman, who was in his flying machine above surveying the damage this weather was doing to his land, saw a faint blue blur in the deep muddy water. A Grabber came down from the machine and picked the blue object up. Eggman smiled with triumph, he had caught his enemy today after all. He was unconscious too, so he couldn't even put up a fight; this made it a whole lot easier for the evil scientist. As the unresponsive hero was being carried away, the beating downpour of rainfall washed all of the dirt off his muddy fur.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, feeling a little bit refreshed from the long sleep, only to find that he was locked up in a cell with laser for bars instead of metal. How would he ever escape? If he was to touch the bars he would be severely burnt, possibly vaporised.

"Comfortable Sonic?" Came the voice Sonic despised so much. The owner of the voice was standing outside of the cell, admiring his catch. "I hope you are, because you are not leaving this cell, ever!"

Sonic made fists at him with hatred, he grit his teeth in anger, stepping forward with determination. He pulled back in surprise as he was hit by a droplet of water, that had fallen from above. Once again it dawned, water was leaking through the ceiling! "Oh no, We're on the bottom floor, it's under ground level, this whole place is going to collapse!" Eggman cried, he ran to the nearest lift.

"Hey, Don't leave me here!" Sonic exclaimed in a panic. to him, however, it was futile, Eggman was gone. The panicking hedgehog kept calling for help but no assistance came. The ceiling above him started to collapse and the whole thing fell, just like it had done in Knothole. Sonic was trapped under the fallen rubble because it wasn't dirt this time, it was stone. He was now trapped under the water, unable to move, unable to breathe, he was destined to drown again.

Then, the seven chaos emeralds came to mind, they had been with Sonic all along. There was a flash and an explosion of yellow energy under the water and with a giant splash the triumphant hero broke free form his watery tomb. He continued to fly upwards and escape from the tall sky scraper that he was in, then soared off horizontally to look for any signs of life.

As he was flying he saw many citizens in boats as all of the buildings became underwater. This was the biggest flood Mobius had ever seen. Sonic saw the Tornado, Tails' plane and he flew up to it. "Guys, let me in, I'm freezing my tail of out here!" Sonic called through the glass and wrapped his arms around his torso while shivering. The door opened and inside was, Tails in the driver's seat, Amy in the middle and Knuckles at the back. The only seat left was by Amy. "On second thoughts, I think I'll just fly beside you," Sonic said nervously, and keeled back away from the window, he really didn't want to sit by Amy.

"No Sonic, come inside!" Amy ordered. "I'll keep you company." Sonic sighed and came inside, he sat down feeling uneasy. "Wow Sonic, you're so mesmerising in your super form."

Without word, Sonic flashed from golden yellow back to electric blue and avoided all eye contact with his admirer. Amy leant over and tried to cuddle up with Sonic, "Uh, Knuckles, can I swap seats with you?" Sonic asked desperately, trying to pull away from Amy.

"No Sonic, this is entertaining," Knuckles teased then looked out of his window. "Wow, it's still raining, and as heavily as before!"

"I don't like this," Sonic shivered. "There's no land out there to even stand on and I can't swim."

"Get a swimming lesson then… you think you're so amazing with your speed Sonic, well, you're not… you won't even go _near_ water!" Knuckles teased again. Sonic felt the anger build up inside, him and Knuckles had never been good friends and unfriendly comments made it easier for them to become enemies. The blue hedgehog jumped up, turned around and reached behind the seat to reach Knuckles with his fists of fury, managing to punch Knuckles in the face.

The now, furious echidna stood up and punched his ally back in the stomach before he could duck back behind the chair. They both of them got matching ideas at the same time, the two of them grabbed for each other's throats and held on tight. They were both stood in a breathless, struggling stalemate.

"Both of you, let go!" Amy Shouted. She threatened them with her hammer by holding it up over them. Seeing the threat from Amy, they both let got and fell back, Knuckles into his seat, and Sonic onto the floor in front of his own seat. The fueding couple were gasping for breath heavily, once they had made up for the lost oxygen they both jumped into action again. "I said STOP IT!" Amy screamed and hit them both on the head with her hammer. They both sat down in a mood rubbing their new injuries.

"Oww… this is your fault," Sonic grumbled.

"No it's your fault for being such a cowards around water," Knuckles said. They began to argue, thus beginning a vicious cycle of arguing then getting told off by Amy, then arguing all over yet again.

This cycle ended when Sonic argued back to Amy. "No Amy, keep out of this for Chaos' sake!" Sonic yelled at her in frustration, getting tired of being interrupted by her all of the time. Big mistake. Amy slapped the blue hedgehog in the face, his face turned to the side because of the force. All was silent.

Sonic felt so embarrassed, he had been hit by a girl and it had made him feel so low. The arguments stopped because Sonic no longer felt like yelling at Knuckles, he felt like crying instead. This would something Sonic would never do in front of anyone so he sulked instead.

"Look, high ground!" Tails exclaimed cheerfully and pointed to the top of a hill that was not covered by the water yet. Sonic looked eager to get out, he wasn't the one to sulk for long, he leaned up against his window like an exited puppy as the ship grew closer and closer, then landing in the middle of the empty space.

It was a the top of a mountain, it wasn't tall enough for it to have snow but tall enough to avoid the flood. It was quite a vast area too, it would take a few minutes to walk from one side to the other. Sonic glanced around the area, he looked slightly anxious.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked. There was no answer from the restless hedgehog, he just continued to dart his eyes around. Amy was about to ask again but before she could Sonic darted off into the distance leaving his three friends in his dust.

A few minutes later he showed up again, walking back into view over the hill with a relieved look on his face. "Oh Sonic…" Amy sighed, guessing what Sonic had gone and done. He had the one of the biggest smiles on his face they had seen, a smile of relief and arrogance.

Then he was gone. Amy ran over to where Sonic was just a second before to see what had happened to him. "Oh no!" Hearing Amy's cry of distressed, Tails and Knuckles followed quickly and sprinted over to see Amy pointing to a really, really deep hole, something that looked like a former well. "He must have fallen done _there_! We have to get him out, it must be full of water and he can't swim!"

"But Sonic had the Chaos emerald with him, didn't he?" Knuckles asked.

"No, he left them in the Tornado." Tails said and waited for a response or an idea of how to help. Knuckles and Amy looked to Tails. "I'll get him…" he sighed in defeat and flew down to get Sonic who was splashing about in the deep water, close to drowning. Tails grabbed him by the hand before it sunk under the water and flew the drenched hedgehog out of the well. Sonic was once again wet, cold and miserable.

They all got back to the Tornado as soon as they could so Sonic could warm up again. "Sonic, you should be more careful, we can't keep saving you all of the time." Tails said and he started the Tornado and they flew away from the only land they had seen in a long time.

"Hey, even heroes need saving sometimes." Sonic retorted and folded his arms, impatiently waiting for the Tornado to get to top speed again.

While looking out of the window, Sonic began to feel hot. He wanted to warm up but not this much! He looked to the others, they seemed hot too. "The temperature is rising outside… it's making all of the water evaporate." Tails exclaimed from the driver's seat. Sonic looked to the water again, it was steaming up and going down.

"Yess!" he cheered.

Another ten minutes of waiting brought them down to the surface again, which was bone dry. "I'm thirsty," Amy groaned. They all looked around the empty and washed up land, ironically there was no water left. They did manage to spot something else though. A dark figure in the distance. "Is that… _Shadow_?" Amy asked and pointed to the dark hedgehog in the distance.

"Don't make eye contact with him, we can't fight in this condition," Sonic said suddenly, his words were futile. "Crap, he's seen us, in the Tornado everyone!" They all scrambled inside the tornado and under their seats to hide from Shadow. Nonetheless, the ebony hedgehog ran towards it

"I know you're all in there," Shadow said calmly and tapped on the window. He waited a while but there was no answer. "Show yourselves or I'll blast this thing open!" They all stood up and climbed out of the small plane to avoid conflict and damage to the Tornado. "Give me the chaos emerald or else."

"What makes you think you can just take them Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow narrowed his eyes and looked at Sonic challengingly.

"Hmph. Because, I am the son of Black Doom. Therefore, I have authority over you." Shadow said. Sonic was taken aback by this, Shadow didn't like being related to Black Doom last time he had seen the dark one, all of a sudden Shadow was using it against him.

"Like father like Son…" Sonic mumbled and turned away.

"I can always fight you for them," he grabbed Sonic by the shoulder and pulled over to himself and got into a fighting position. Sonic stood looking irritated, he was refusing to fight but got punched in the face anyway. Sonic keeled back and gave Shadow a look of hatred.

"Shadow! Stop it!" Amy screamed, "Go away, it's too hot to fight."

"Fine… but I'll be back." Shadow warned and turned to leave. "I'm in no hurry anyway." He began to walk away "I can just give you a beating later," they heard him say from a distance. Shadow was soon out of site.

After much attempts to get the Tornado working again, they all got out to walk. The plane had overheated so they were left to travel by foot instead. Conveniently, there was a fresh breeze that wafted over them and cooled them down slightly. This was something they had been wishing for ever since the heat started. However the wind got stronger and harder, dust was blowing in their face. Dark clouds filled the sky. "Will this weather ever just make it's mind up?" Sonic yelled over the loud sound of whistling wind. His eyes winded when he realised the source of the wind storm. "Hurricane! Run!"

The four of them ran as fast as they could. Amy was falling behind, so Sonic had to pick her up and run ahead until they could get out of the hurricane's path. When they were well out of it's way, they stood and watched it whistle around and twist along out of sight. "That was lucky… and I got a ride with Sonic!" Amy cheered. She tried to give Sonic a hug, but Sonic abruptly let go of her to avoid the hug, she hit the floor hard.

Amy looked furious, she got up off the floor and began hitting him, Sonic put up his arms in defence so they took the punches and slaps. Amy stopped when she heard an evil chuckle. It was the dark hedgehog again. "Now that it's cooled down, maybe we could fight for the emeralds." Shadow suggested while walking over looking courageous.

"Four against one… okay." Sonic said in a smug tone.

"Fine, I'll still win, and if I don't I'll keep trying again and again until I do!" Shadow said with determination.

"Okay Shadow, you'd better start running." Knuckles said, coming forward while clicking the joints in his fingers. He then swung his fist towards Shadow and got him in the stomach. Shadow gave a slight grunt of pain but wasn't put off.

"Shadow, pick on someone your own size!" Amy cried out. Shadow gave a 'Hmph' and swiftly slid over to Sonic, a look of mischief on his face.

"Brace yourself, this is going to hurt," he chuckled malevolently and picked Sonic up by his neck. Sonic didn't expect such quick actions against him so wasn't able to doge. The blue hedgehog's eyes went wide in pain as he was kicked in the stomach then held on the throat. "I'm just going to do this until you give up the emeralds." Shadow grinned and showed his canines.

"Don't give in Sonic!" Knuckles said.

"But he's hurting Sonic!" Amy screamed. "Shadow stop it!" Shadow just looked at Amy with evil eyes and tightened his grip around Sonic's neck. "Maria wouldn't want you to do it!" It didn't seem to bother Shadow. "But Shadow, remembered what she asked you!"

"Maria asked me to look after the human race, Sonic is not a part of the human race," Shadow said smartly.

"But if she were here… what would she think, she's watching over you Shadow… and she must be very disappointed in you." Shadow dropped Sonic and gave Amy a death glare. The dark hedgehog then silently turned and left.

"I think you made him cry," Knuckles scoffed. The four of them then looked up as they felt light rain droplets.

"N-not this again," Sonic shivered.

"No Sonic, this isn't a storm. I think we'll be fine," Tails assured him. "Look, there are some lakes returning in the distance, let's go and get a drink."

The heroes went to refresh themselves. Sonic bent down, removed his gloves and scooped up the water with his hands, he sipped the water thirstily. The blue hedgehog then stoop up warily and looked around. He smirked as he saw Shadow on the other side sipping water too. Luckily their rival never noticed them and left without causing conflict.

Half an hour into travelling it started to get even colder and Sonic began to shiver, just like his three friends. The light rain turned into snow. Amy hugged Sonic for warmth, for once he gave into her affection and accepted it, he was freezing and wanted to use the body warmth. Sonic noticed how quiet and uncomfortable she looked. "Amy are you okay?" Sonic asked. There was no answer, she looked tried, her eyes were beginning to close as they walked.

Amy soon fell limp in his arms. Sonic sat her down in a panic. "Amy, you can't fall asleep if your this cold, you'll die!" Sonic shook her awake. "Stay awake!" she was struggling to stay awake. "Start a fire, now!" Sonic snapped, Knuckles and Tails found wood and made a fire. They also put piles of snow around the area they were in as it began to grow dark.

Sonic lay Amy down as she warmed up, it seemed as though it was safe enough for her to sleep so Sonic let her. The flickering light of the fire was soothing, despite the lack of comfort, the three boys soon followed her.

In the morning it wasn't as cold as the night so it was bearable. Sonic woke up with a yawn and a stretch, he strained his eyes to see Shadow walking in the distance. The dark hedgehog looked cold, tired and miserable. "Do you think we should call him over?" Sonic said and pointed to Shadow when he saw the other three wake up.

"He'll be okay," Knuckles shrugged. Ignoring Knuckles' words, the blue hedgehog called to the dark one anyway. "What are you doing? Now he's noticed us, thanks a lot Sonic."

"But he doesn't look angry… he looks sad," Sonic said.

"He's faking it." Knuckles said. Sonic continued to call to Shadow. Shadow started to reluctantly walk over to the group. He was taking his time.

"Hey, Shadow looks dizzy." Sonic pointed out, then gasped as Shadow collapsed in the snow. He ran over and picked Shadow up, he dragged him back to the fire.

"Put him down Sonic, you don't know where he's been!" Knuckles said. "Get him away from here now!" Sonic was laying him down by the fire and lit it up again. Shadow began to stir as the heat of the fire warmed him up again. The dark hedgehog groaned as he woke up, he looked up at Sonic with confusion. "Come on Shadow, you're coming with us," Sonic said in a friendly tone and held his arm out to help Shadow up.

"No thanks faker… I work alone," Shadow said flicked Sonic's hand away.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to help Shadow," Knuckles complained. "He's so ungrateful." Shadow gave Knuckles the death glare and walked towards him.

"Hmph. I'll see you later, I'll be coming for those emeralds when I don't have such a pounding headache." Shadow's words turned into hisses at the end of his sentence and he grabbed his head in pain.

"For Chaos' sake, if we're going to fight for the emeralds, let's just do it now," Sonic complained. "Let's do this Shadow, one on one."

"Don't be stupid Sonic, I can knock you out instantly," Shadow said and took his hands away from his head and made them into fists. Sonic went to attack Shadow but the evil one whacked Sonic in the head first, the hero was knocked to the floor. "I told you."

"Oww… my head." Sonic said groaned and got up, he turned to Shadow and smirked through the pain. "I guess we're even now Shadow. I have a pounding headache now too." Shadow gave a sinister smirk, he was then struck in the head from the back and fell limp. Amy was stood behind him looking smug.

Sonic's eye twitched, Amy made him feel afraid sometimes. Amy ran over to Sonic and hugged him tightly, Sonic tired his hardest to pull away. "How cunning, you set your girlfriend on me." Shadow rasped from the floor.

"How aren't you knocked out?" Amy turned around and exclaimed. "That was my hardest."

"That doesn't matter… I'm tired of this." Shadow hissed and got up, he looked like he was in in a lot of pain. "I'm going to find another way to get those emeralds, when I don't feel as if my head is going to implode."

Sonic and Amy watched as Shadow left. Tails and Knuckles high-fived each other. They then turned back and went to find the Tornado so that they could make their way home. The Tornado was found and it had cooled down so it was useable.

When they got back to the area close to their home they saw that all of the water was gone, so they were able to rebuild their underground village. It was built in a different place, where Eggman wouldn't be able to find them. It was a struggle, but it was done and soon enough the other freedom fighters caught words of a new home and returned.

Shadow, determined to get power over Sonic one way or another, decided to join with Eggman which made the tyrant ruler a lot more powerful. _But that is a story for another time._

**The story for another time is found In the beginning of 'Sonic Goes To Taskers.' which is the beginning of quite a popular series.**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
